


Elevator

by eorumverba



Category: The Infernal Devices Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-08-31 03:39:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8562382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eorumverba/pseuds/eorumverba
Summary: By the time the elevator was fixed, Will’s lips were just as swollen as Jem’s - Jem just hoped his weren’t as red as Will’s. (They were redder)





	

Today was _not_ Jem’s day. First he’d overslept, then he’d burnt his tongue on too-hot coffee and _then_ , there was traffic. Upon turning a corner, his coffee had spilled on his pants, so he had to go back home and change, and now he was terribly late for work.

He was only lucky that he’d known his boss since they were in elementary school, that she was so understanding. All Tessa had given him was a warning not to be late again - but she was laughing as she said it, so Jem knew he was okay - and then, as he was leaving her office, none other than William _freaking_ Herondale bumped into him. And promptly brushed him off, like Jem wasn’t even there. _Rude_.

Jem hated Will. He didn’t really have any particular reason, seeing as they’d never talked, but there was just something so _infuriating_ about him that Jem decided he hated Will. Maybe it was how arrogant he was, or how he was _always_ flirting. Or that messy excuse for a quiff and how he always ran his fingers through it. _Always_. Maybe it was because of that cocky smirk always on his lips. Jem kind of wanted to kiss that stupid smirk from his lips, but he wanted to punch it off more.

“You like him.”

Jem paused in his typing to glare up at Sophie. “I do _not_ , I hate him. I mean, just look at him!” Jem’s eyes almost automatically found Will’s - he was stretching, showing off his arms to the women around him.

“He’s ridiculous, Sophie-”

“Yes, but you like him anyway. You should try talking to him, maybe you’ll become friends.”

Jem just snorted and went back to work as Sophie walked away.

* * *

At lunch, Jem decided to go out - maybe buy something for Tessa to eat as well (to make up for being late), and as the elevator doors were about to shut, Will slipped in with a disarming grin.

“Going out for lunch?”

“Where else?”

Will snorted, that easy grin still on his lips, “How would I know what your dastardly plans are, villain?”

Jem couldn’t help the quiet laugh that escaped him, “It’s you that’s the villain, not I.”

Will looked positively delighted that Jem had fallen into role, leaned against the wall and continued, “I think not. At the very least, would a fellow villain like to disclose his secrets over a shared lunch?”

At that, Jem moved away. “No, I don’t even know you.”

“I’m William, call me Will.”

“I know.”

Will’s brows disappeared beneath his fringe, but before he could say anything, the elevator stopped. On floor eight and a half.

“We’re stuck.”

Jem grimaced, smoothed over his face so Will couldn’t see how much he was panicking. He _absolutely could not_ be stuck anywhere with Will-

“Hello?” A tinny voice from the speaker and Jem nearly sagged in relief. The call button, Will had called for help.

“The elevator is stuck between floors eight and nine.”

A pause. “Yeah, I see you. It’ll probably be about a half an hour to an hour.” And then it was quiet.

Will hummed thoughtfully and turned to Jem, an arrogant smirk flirting with his lips. “So…looks like we’ll be trapped for a while.”

Jem tried and failed not to groan.

Today was _not_ his day.

* * *

Will was staring. Jem tried his best to ignore it, but he could feel Will’s gaze burning into him.

“What can I do for you, William?” Jem asked,sarcasm dripping from his tone.

“Oh, I think the question is what can I do _to_ you.”

Jem whipped around to stare at Will, couldn’t help looking down at his lips. He _really_ wanted to kiss the smirk from his lips. “No.”

Will grinned, scooting closer. “No?”

“No.” Jem’s voice broke as Will settled in a kneel in front of him, caging him with his arms as he stared down at Jem.

“We’ll be here for a while, might as well pass the time.”

“I…”

“I’ll stop if you want me to.” Will dipped his head down, until they were breathing the same air. He paused there, waiting for Jem to move. There was cockiness in the action, but Jem could see the hesitation in his eyes. So Jem reached up with trembling hands, fisted them in Will’s shirt and pulled him down.

It was a chaste kiss at first - Jem could feel Will’s lips in a relaxed grin against his - then Will sucked Jem’s lower lip into his mouth and oh, that’s new. Will’s teeth were teasing his lip now and then Will drew away slowly, still grinning a lazy cheshire cat grin. He looked completely satisfied with himself, and Jem really wanted to kiss that look from his face.

So he did.

* * *

By the time the elevator was fixed, Will’s lips were just as swollen as Jem’s - Jem just hoped his weren’t as red as Will’s. (They were redder)

Will walked Jem to his car, and they were talking about everything and nothing all at once and it felt so _natural_ that Jem wished he hadn’t spent so much time hating Will over nothing.

“We should talk more, here’s my number,” Will handed Jem a napkin with a string of numbers scrawled on it, “have a good lunch.”

“Bye, Will.”

Today turned out to be a pretty good day, after all.  



End file.
